Submission
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: Regina reflects on her 7th wedding anniversary on her's and Emma's relationship. Consensual BDSM relationship. Dom!Emma and Sub!Regina. NC-17 for kinky things in part 2. Two shot. TW for brief mentions of torture and past abuse
1. Chapter 1

If anyone was to know what was in the basement of her house, Regina was sure the idea that she redeemed herself would be thrown out the window. After all, only someone truly _evil _would enjoy something so depraved. A shudder ran through her body at how easily the town would turn on her. No matter how much she sacrificed (including her magic to keep the Charmings, along with Emma, Henry, and the rest of the town safe against Rumplestilskin when he tried to kill her son after teaming up with Tamara and Greg to harasses all the magic in Storybrooke upon their return from Neverland. It was a long battle that nearly killed her but she sealed away everyone's magic with the help of Emma, leaving the Charmings to lock him in the mines for his crimes.) for her redemption, everyone in town was waiting for something to convince them that she was still evil. And this room would certainly give them that impression. While tastefully decorated in dark reds along with dark purples, it would easily pass for a guest room if not for the wall that held paddles, restraints, whips, and a few toys. A large four poster bed sat in the center with satin sheets, the headboard and posters a dark oak with metal rings spaced about at various heights. At the foot of the bed was a pine chest filled with toys that she was not comfortable with hanging on the wall.

Regina fiddled with small heart pendant resting against the hollow of her throat. It would be so easy for Snow or any of her "lackies" to come in, branding her evil for enjoying this, for enticing Emma into it. Surely they would have her head, she thought to herself as tan fingers traced the heart, the ridges of her fingerprints running against the ridge of the small keyhole indented into the heart. Everyone assumed that Emma had gotten it as way of saying she held Regina's heart, but the two of them knew better. It was partially that but the two of them knew what it truly meant. That she was Emma's. While the ring on her finger symbolized several years of marriage, her necklace was true proof of that. As was the room they were in.

Her doe like eyes glanced over to a small table where a silver band rested, something that she never wore when working at the stables. She looked at her watch and knew that Emma wouldn't be home for a few hours. Regina slowly undid the clasp of her necklace before setting it on the table. It took a few moments for her hands to lock the collar letting out a pleased sigh when the metal ring fused to it was resting against her skin. The former mayor finally let her body relax, feeling bones pop in her neck and back. Now she was finally able to be herself, to let the mask down knowing that no one would judge her here. As her hand came down, it was easy to feel a scar upon the side of her throat, a reminder of when she and Emma realized that there was more than Henry, along with hate, binding them to each other.

"_Again." It took all her willpower to not bite her tongue as electrical current ran through her body, twisting her in unnatural positions as a hoarse scream pierced the basement. Sharp nails dug into her palm, trying to block out the searing pain. Finally it stopped. Regina flopped back against the bed, firm padding intent upon leaving dark bruises upon her body. Panic gripped her tightly as the light bite of sharp metal placed itself against her neck. "Now love," Hook husked into her ear causing her tremble. " I believe you were going to tell us where your hearts were. That way the lovely lady and gent can get on helping me kill the Crocodile and we'll be sure to leave your body in a place to be found by that brat of yours. What was his name... oh right, Henry." A sob broke through her self control before she pulled herself back together and spoke softly. "Go...to...hell..." She stiffened when the hook dug into her skin a little knowing Hook wanted to make her break. But she wouldn't. She was a queen. Queen's died or faced problems with their heads held high. And she would do that. _

" _I think you didn't hear me right, love. You are going to tell us where the hearts are, or-" Before he could say anymore, blinding light burned her retinas as she screwed her eyes shut. A sound of a gunshot echoed through the room, followed by another before screaming was heard along with bodies on the floor. Her own voice turned into a whimper as hands tried to gently pull the electrodes away from her forehead. " Shh, it's alright," She felt fingers remove the strands of hair that fell in her face, trying to soothe away the pain running through her body. Finally the electrodes fell away leaving the stench of burnt flesh to clot her nostrils. Fingers brushed against the burns from the electrodes causing her to whimper again. _

"_Shh, I'm so sorry, Regina." The voice was familiar. One that sent warmth through her battered body as strong arms held her close. Hair tickled her nose smelling of Irish Spring as Regina tried to place who it was holding her. It hurt so much to think. Voices around her were fighting about something and she couldn't fight slipping into darkness before coming back. _

" _- leave her" _

"_Not- Henry" _

" _Evil...don't" A tear slipped from her eye as the words hurt more than the electricity that ran through her body. She was surprised when a thumb gently wiped it away from her cheek. _

"_No one's going to hurt you, Gina," Finally her brain caught up to who her savior was. The irony made her let out a chuckle that came out more like a sob. Her hands clawed at Emma's shirt trying to push her away despite the pain it caused her. Emma held her closer as the struggle lead to her crying into a shoulder. Soothing hands ran over her back as lips brushed against her forehead. Magic coursed through the both of them sending a shockwave through the town before darkness took Regina completely. _

From there, Emma had taken her to the hospital and stayed at her side, leaving only to bring Henry or to drop him off with the Charmings. Their relationship went slowly, with Regina trying to run from the other woman. The two finally came to a shouting match over Regina's reckless actions of stopping Rumplestilskin after he freed Tamara and Greg to join him. It ended with another kiss from Emma, more desperate as she struggled to stay in the land of the living, with the power of true love defying the odds once more. After that, she and Emma began to see each other taking things slowly.

It was sixth months into their relationship when Regina finally taken Emma to the basement, showing her what she had desired. With Graham, she had been the one to con him to wearing the collar. Emma however surprised her gently kissing her before running fingers along her neck. " You'd look wonderful wearing my collar hmm?" She had been shocked at the idea, leading to them trying it out after much talk that night before they had tried anything. Emma was gentle, only using handcuffs and a blindfold but gods knew that she had never felt so loved or safer. Afterwards Emma made sure to hold her and let her know at how well she had done and how thankful she was that Regina trusted her like that as they drifted off.

Emma made sure that as both of them continued this exploration into the lifestyle, they discussed what Regina wanted, where she drew the line, insisting that they wrote down what they wanted, and that every time after they used the playroom, she made sure to make her lover feel cherished in a way only Daniel had. Smiling softly she played with the metal collar for a few moments, silence wrapping around her like a worn blanket. Her feet padded softly through the house going to make Emma's favorite meal as a small celebration for Henry going to spend the week with his birth father. Once in the kitchen she lost track of time as she mixed the ground beef with eggs and spices to create a mouth watering burger.

An hour later she was finishing the meal when she heard the door open sending a thrill racing through her body faster than a wildfire spread in the dry California summers. "Gina?" A smile tugged at her lips as she plated Emma's fries.

" In the dining room," Regina called out smoothing her skirt trying to look perfect for Emma. A queen must always be perfect, so her mother and Leopold had drilled into her. Restless fingers kept trying to smooth out the creases in her skirt even though it was perfectly smooth as the mantra repeated over and over. It wasn't until rough hands covered her own as Emma's voice rumbled over the dark storm clouds in her mind.

" Come back to me Regina." Under the gentleness, she can hear Emma's command, slowly bring her back from where she was. Hesitant amber eyes raised to look into dark jade orbs searching her face. Teeth clung to a full lip leaving grooves into it before Emma let her thumb rest on her lower lip.

"Stop, the food is getting cold." Slowly her teeth left her lip before looking towards dinner and nodded.

"Here," she took her hands tugging on Emma's jacket and gently removed it to hang up in the hallway. As she was about to move away gentle hands turned her to face Emma as their lips briefly brushed together.

"Welcome home, my love," Regina whispered softly as she pulled away. " Sit down and I'll be back in a few moments." With that she left the room to return to Emma pouring them both a glass of wine. She smiled and joined Emma at the table before raising her glass towards her flaxen haired lover.

"Happy 7 year anniversary, Emma." Regina said with a smile as glasses tinked together as Emma's smile matched her own.

"Happy 7 year anniversary, Regina," Emma replied as they began to eat. A pleased smile came across Regina's lips, really more of a smirk, as her wife moaned at the first bite of her burger.

"God, if I wasn't married to you, I'd propose to you all over again because of this burger." She just let out a small laugh at Emma's words before smirking at her.

"Good to know that I'm worth a single beef patty then." The former mayor pointed out as she continued to eat her meal as Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"Cheeky woman," Emma smirked back as she continued to eat enjoying a simple meal with her wife. Once the meal was done, with a few lingering touches and simple small talk Regina cleared the plates and began to wash them. It was difficult to hide how Emma's touches were effecting her along with having gone a few days without any sort of release from her wife. Restless fingers ran across dirty dishes trying to scrub away her desire and the flush rising to her skin at imagine Emma's fingers thrusting into her, filling her before finding that-

"You missed a spot." Hot breath tickled her ear as she nearly jumped as arms wrapped around her waist before a gentle kiss was planted on her neck.

"Put down the dish." Emma lightly growled as the sound of a chain rattled causing her to tremble softly. She lowered the dish as Emma's hands gently found the ring on her collar, snapping the silver chain leash in place. Regina felt Emma turn her around before the two met for a more passionate kiss. Her lover's fingers tangled into chestnut hair, tilting her closer as slender fingers tugged the leash to wrap around her hand. She brought her hands up to tangle in the dark tank top Emma favored wearing, wanting to make the kiss last as long as possible. A whimper escaped her lips as lungs burned, demanding air, begging her to pull away to fill their almost empty caverns.

Finally Emma pulled away, causing another whimper to leave her lips. "Shh, pet" Emma purred running a thumb over her bottom lip, soothing her with a soft smile. " Come." She ordered tugging on the leash as they walked through the house, Emma leading with Regina following behind her as they moved to the playroom. Regina could feel her body throb with want as they continued up the steps knowing that she was slowly becoming soaked as the minutes ticked by. They finally made it inside and Emma loosened her hold on the leash pulling away before tying it to one of the rings on the right bed post. "You will strip and kneel waiting for me while I go get ready. If you touch yourself, I will punish you." Her lover ordered before leaving the room to put on her own outfit.

Regina's finger trailed over the buttons of her shirt slowly undoing them with slow breaths to calm herself as she lowered her shirt to the floor. Her hands soon were folding it into a neat square. Her skirt followed and finally the stockings and underwear all folded in little squares. She moved to her knees, hands in her lap with a head bowed at a respectful angle while her thighs were spread and she could feel her ass against her heels. Now all Regina could do was wait for Emma to return. _In, out, in, out _ her mind focused on her breathing working to keep herself calm as she lowered her eyes. Closing her eyes she focused on calming herself when the door reopened.

Hands clenched before she let out a shaky breath to calm herself at Emma's chuckle. "Raise your head pet." Emma ordered from behind her. Raising her head, Regina knew that she could trust Emma but still let out another shaky breath as silk wrapped around her eyes. Her fingers gently tightened the knot around Regina's head before Emma checked in with her.

"Too tight?"

"No mistress," Regina murmured softly unable to see Emma's nod but leaned into the fingers that trailed down her cheek.

"Then let's begin." She couldn't help but tremble in anticipation and lust.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is turning into a three shot/both ladies will get a "happy ending" in the next chapter. It was all going to be in one chapter but it turned out too long. This however is the punishment scene. Please note that floggers are very tricky to use and should only be used around the buttocks and upper back due to the amount of protection there and no organs that can be hurt. So please remember, everything in this chapter is safe, sane, and consensual.

Emma hadn't touched her yet and already she could feel her sex clench in anticipation as the sheriff pulled back from her. She strained to hear where Emma was going as she heard something on the wall rattle a bit. Her teeth tugged at her lip, keeping her head bowed and staying in the position that Emma had left her in. Regina's heart beat faster in anticipation as something was put back before another toy was picked up. She bit her lip as her wife's heels clicked against the hardwood in time with the beat of her heart. Fingers caressed the back of her neck as she moaned softly. "Ah, ah, did I say you could let out any noise?" Something softly tapped against her side, thin leather leaving a little sting upon her skin. The crop tapped against her side again as a prompt to answer.

"No mistress" Regina replied gently knowing that her wife was smiling behind her. Lips brushed against the shell of her ear as instructions were given. " Assume the punishment position." Regina slowly reached her hand out to find the bedpost as Emma's hands helped guide them to the wood. Once she was holding onto it, she stood up, legs spread shoulder length apart. Emma moved behind her before cold metal was locked around her ankles as a spreader made sure that her legs would stay spread for her wife. The crop tapped her center causing her to jump a little. " Now I heard you were rude to Snow when you were at the stables today. I thought we agreed that you would be civil to her."

"Yes mistress." She rasped softly as her sex clenched and unclenched wanting nothing more than the punishment that was going to come. Emma teasingly ran the crop over the swell of her rump causing it to move back into the toy. " You know what that means." Pulling back, she went to the chest and came back with a gag. " Open your mouth pet." Regina opened her mouth, feeling the plastic ball with waffle pattern slip to allow air through in behind her teeth before Emma fastened it behind her hair.

"Grunt once if its too tight and twice if its fine." She felt her cheeks twinge in shame as she grunted twice, knowing that her arousal was starting to trickle down her leg. Emma smirked lightly tapping her sex with it, switching it hang off of her left wrist while she pulled out their suede flogger from behind her back. " I'm going to give you 25 lashes for disobeying me. You will grunt four times if it gets too much, nod if you understand." Her head rocked up and down as Emma lightly bit on her neck, leaving her moaning with want.

"Remember pet, I want to hear your cries." With that, the flogger hit her bottom, the thud echoing in the room as fire snaked through her flesh as pain caused her to tremble with desire. Another blow quickly landed causing her to jump and wiggle in pained pleasure. Emma smirked at the sight, enjoying Regina spread like this for her, able to see her like this, and knowing how much trust it took to let down her walls that she held with the town. Her own body trembled with anticipation wanting to take her right then. Her hand brought the flogger down again, smirking as it jiggled her wife's ass.

Regina began to mewl in pleasure after the tenth strike, feeling the sting of pain morph into hot pleasure. By the fifteenth strike, she was trembling trying to not come without permission. It was getting harder and harder to hold back her pleas for release as the punishment was nearing its end. Her wife was smirking trailing flogger lower with the last four strikes, getting close to her dripping cunt. "Just a few more, my pet," Emma purred as the flogger came down, the punishment almost complete. Regina squirmed begging for some sort of release as her mistress growled. " You will not come. You do not get to come until I fucking decide to give you that privilege." She writhed in pained pleasure as her punishment was finished. The last strike of the flogger leaving her ass a bright red against the otherwise olive color skin.

"You did good pet," Emma cooed, running gentle fingers over the red flesh, trying to help calm Regina down. " Hold still," She ordered and undid the gag making sure that her pet wasn't hurt from it. Her eyes darkened at the sight of dark nipples standing out from cold and arousal before pinching them, causing the queen to wiggle in pleasure biting her lip to from cumming right then. Pulling away Emma quickly unlocked the spreader and tooked the leash again tugging Regina over to an orante armchair. The blonde smirked before sitting on it with legs spread wide.

"Do you wish to come pet?" Regina kept her eyes downcast as she answered " Yes mistress." Emma tugged the leash and the brunette walked forward before nodding. " Then, I believe you should show me how badly you want to come. On your knees." She complied, grateful that they had carpet in the room as her knees sank into the plush material under them. "Please me."


End file.
